


Dirty Little Secret

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Mates, Mild Language, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>****</p><p>Day & night the newest avenger was ordered to watch Shields' most dangerous prisoner. Loki, god of mischief. Loki had eyed her the moment she stepped into the room. He watched her immensely, studying how she walked, & held herself. She walked with her head held high, back straight. Loki asked one day her name. She snorted & turned around as someone called her name. Korey. He blissfully closed his eyes, & said the name. It felt right to say it, & when he opened his eyes, a pair of unreadable brown stared back at him. Surely she'd couldn't have heard him?</p><p>****<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

####

Loki smirked knowingly at Korey as she was assigned watch of him. She smirked back slyly as she continued her conversation with Bruce Banner as he filled her in on Loki's conniving ways. Korey was the newest, & youngest Avenger at the age of fifteen. The only reason Fury seeked the teenage girl was because of her one of a kind ability to shape shift into anything she pleased.

"I got it Bruce. I'm not gullible or easily manipulated, remember? You & Stark ran like, a hundred tests on me," Korey said with a soft laugh.

Banner smiled small, "Yes I remember. Call Thor if he tries anything." He said before taking his leave. She watched, listening until the footsteps were out of hearing range. Korey turned around, hand hitting the button to allow entry to the prisoner's- in this case Loki's- cell. Loki stood from his bed to his full 6'2 height, dwarfing Korey's 5'6 frame. She didn't close the door just left it opened as she had for the past week of watching Loki.

"Long time no see love. Where have you been this past month?" Loki asked curious.

Korey rolled her eyes, "Family matters, sorry for leaving without a kiss goodbye." She replied playfully.

"How did you react to not being around me for so long?" He asked taking a seat as the table in the cell.

Korey sighed, "Badly, a shifter should never be taken away from a mate. So, I was cranky, depressed, easily agitated, & antisocial. Need I say more?" She asked glancing at the young-looking god. Loki laughed & shook his head.

"No, you got your point across. So mainly you were in hell the past month?" Korey nodded, "What was with your family?" Loki asked.

"Moving. That's right, because I can shift into a dragon they called me to help move stuff. Oh, & my sister had a kid. He's a shifter & they want me to train the damn abomination," Korey said disgustedly.

Loki snorted with an eye roll, "Do you not like children?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"If they can't talk, & they need diapers changed... I want nothing to do with them." She said. Loki appears behind her, gold & cloth cladded arms curling around her muscle lean waist.

He whispered in her ear, "What about our child?" Loki purred lowly, hands intertwined over her still flat stomach. Korey rested her head on his shoulder, leaning back into him.

"Difference, that's our kid. Not someone else, besides, they'll be bathed in attention." She retorted. Loki smiled against her neck as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

He crouched in front of her the next moment, nuzzling up her shirt using his nose. "Why is it you have yet to show? It's been three months." Loki stated finally pushing the clothing out the way to reveal Korey's tone stomach.

"Shifters don't show when their pregnant. Don't know why... we just don't show. Which is great." Loki shot her a look of shock, "Great as in no one will notice & ask me who my mate is." She explained.

"But, what happens you do go into labor? Say I don't know, during a fight? Your putting yourself in danger if you keep this a secret- us a secret..." Loki said quieting down towards the end.

Korey nodded, "I know. I'll take a leave of absence when it's close. I promise." Loki saw the sincerity in Korey's eyes, he stood up, hands resting on her narrow hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers toying with his slicked back black hair. She looked up, brown eyes meeting his icy blue, "God, I love you."

Loki smiled widely, "I love you too." He whispered back, ducking down to capture her lips in a opened mouth kiss. Korey smirked as Loki's tongue ran over her teeth. She willingly let him have charge. Korey ended up moments later pressed against the dome's wall. Loki using his weight to hold her there as he ravished her mouth. Tongues dancing gracefully, Korey's hands tangled in that rich luscious hair of his. He groaned as she tugged harshly at it.

"Your hot when you act all strong & stuff," Korey said teasingly. Loki parted from his love's lips long enough to growl, grab her legs & forcefully wrap them around his waist. She moaned into his mouth as his hard length brushed against her. He smirked into the kiss.

"Oh my fucking god my eyes!" Someone yelled. Both whizzes their head around, eyes blown wide at the priceless look on Tony's face. The surprised look subsided to a pleased one, "I knew it. Hawkeye owns me twenty dollars!" He said hurrying out the room.

Loki rested his head against Korey's, "Well, I think they know." He commented with a playful grin.

Korey snorted in response, "Assholes betting. Gonna rig Hawkeye's bow to break, & Tony's suit to malfunction." She threatened, making Loki laugh.

"Let's go. We have to face them sooner or later," he said. Korey sighed but nodded, kissing him quickly as she released her hold on his waist. She interlaced their fingers & walked out Loki's prison cell together; smiles on their faces.


End file.
